


Где (лежит) твоё сердце?

by Jem_Miller



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел свободы от духов, но вместо этого становился узником собственных сновидений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с мангой xxxHolic. AU со всеми вытекающими последствиями, смерти второстепенных персонажей.  
> бета - Изуэль.

Томас всегда, всю прожитую жизнь, видел странные вещи. Те самые, которых — это он уяснил ещё в детстве — попросту не должно было существовать.

_Он помнил, как мама на очередной его крик о неведомых монстрах лишь вздыхала. Говорила: у тебя такое богатое воображение, Томас. Говорила: чудовищ не существует, Томас._

Чудовищ, быть может, и не существовало. Но существовали духи, самых разных форм и размеров, которые не оставляли Томаса в покое. Некоторые пытались просто заговорить с ним, некоторые — более агрессивные — не разменивались по пустякам и сразу же нападали. Если первых Томас попросту игнорировал, то со вторыми было сложнее. Тот факт, что он видел духов, каким-то образом делал их осязаемыми для него. Но — как Томас довольно быстро понял — это работало в обе стороны. Они могли пройти сквозь стены, предметы, прохожих, но всегда дотягивались до самого Томаса. И если первое время ему исключительно везло, и духи нападали возле церквей и храмов, где Томас мог добраться до освящённой территории, куда его противникам путь был заказан, то позднее он попросту сбегал, едва завидев, как на него идёт дух. К счастью, со временем он стал достаточно быстрым, чтобы большинство духов не смогло его настичь. Но, конечно, было бы лучше, не появляйся они в его жизни вообще.

Томас прожил больше двадцати лет, пересёк океан, пробовал различные «отпугивающие талисманы» из оккультных книжек, но духи по-прежнему бродили рядом и оставались всё такой же угрозой для жизни.

А жизнь и так была не самая лёгкая, хоть и потрясающая.

Томас посмотрел на время — до собеседования для приёма на работу оставался час, нужно было выходить из дома, чтобы прийти вовремя, не слишком торопясь при этом. Но стоило только ему пройти пару метров по улице, как из-за угла выплыл вязкий бесформенный дух, на вид состоящий из какой-то тёмной массы, напоминавшей грязь. Томас замер. Ещё оставался шанс, что его не заметят или попросту не захотят сожрать. Возможно, этот дух не станет носиться за ним по всему городу, распахнув свой вязкий беззубый рот и крича что-то про приятный запах и вкусную пищу.

_Скажи Томасу кто, что духи просто запугивают, и на деле людей не едят — Томас бы рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку и предложил проверить на себе._

Дух повращал своими чёрными глазами, остановил взгляд на Томасе. Взвыл и пополз к нему. Томас привычным жестом поправил рюкзак на плече и рванул в противоположную сторону. Ванкувер был большим городом, и, слава всему, обходных путей было достаточно, чтобы добраться до нужного места назначения, потеряв по дороге своего преследователя. 

Но это, видимо, это был не его день. В тихой пустой улочке, между стройкой и чайной лавкой, Томас поскользнулся, и, проехав нужный ему незаметный переулок, свалился на асфальт. 

_Дело — дрянь._

Проскользнуть в переулок было невозможно — перед этим пришлось бы каким-то невероятным образом обойти духа. Томас неуклюже поднялся на ноги и стал оглядываться по сторонам, ища пути отступления. Боковым зрением он уловил движение и рассеянно моргнул, прежде чем повернулся налево и увидел здание, которого — он мог поклясться — не было до этого. Там, где пару секунд назад виднелось пустое пространство, заваленное песком и кирпичами, стоял небольшой дом в азиатском стиле (что странно, ведь он находился не в китайском районе). Дух был всё ближе, времени на раздумья — всё меньше. Дом мог быть уловкой очередного духа, мог быть таким же призраком. В конце концов, стены вообще не были преградой для духов. Но дом словно манил к себе, и Томас только понадеялся, что может доверять этому чувству безопасности, которое появилось, едва только он увидел дом. А потом он в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до калитки и вошёл, закрыв её за собой. Томас обернулся, ожидая увидеть духа за своей спиной, и тот очень старался до него добраться, но словно не мог пройти за забор.

Он облегчённо вздохнул, глядя как дух раз за разом натыкается на невидимую стену. Можно было подождать, пока он уйдёт, и дальше идти по своим делам (возможно, он бы ещё мог успеть на собеседование). Но Томасу захотелось заглянуть в дом. Захотелось понять, что там было настолько особенного, что не пропустило духа. 

Томас прошёл по аккуратно вымощенной дорожке и постучал в двери, которые сразу же распахнулись. Он вошёл внутрь и огляделся. Изнутри дом был в разы просторнее, чем снаружи. Вещи внутри были совершенно разными и едва ли сочетались друг с другом — какие-то античные вазы, японские ветряные колокольчики, большие напольные часы, какие Томас обычно видел в старых британских фильмах. Под потолком расположились свечи в стеклянных подсвечниках, неведомым образом витающих в воздухе. Там же свисали бумажные журавлики на тонких нитях. Пол был устлан коврами, по периметру которых золотыми нитями были вышиты слова на неизвестных Томасу языках. На стенах виднелись вперемешку иероглифы, пейзажи, древние пергаменты, которые, на первый взгляд, могли рассыпаться от одного неправильного вздоха. На столах, шкафчиках, на полках расположились различные предметы: статуэтки, украшения, перья и многое другое. Томасу казалось — он попал в странную антикварную лавку, и сейчас откуда-нибудь из подпольной кладовой вылезет толстый приземистый старичок, который сходу начнёт пытаться продавать какую-нибудь дичь.

— Добро пожаловать, — раздался чей-то мелодичный голос. Томас дёрнулся и обернулся. На него внимательно смотрела серьёзная девушка в ярко-красном платье. Из курительной трубки в её руках исходил светлый дым, формирующийся в зверей, которые — совершенно иррационально и нелогично — стали прыгать по воздуху вокруг Томаса.

_Что за чертовщина?_

_Кажется, в его утреннем кофе было что-то нелегальное._

— Добро пожаловать, — эхом повторили возникшие из ниоткуда духи-пантеры. Томас шарахнулся. Только пантер, говорящих женскими голосами, ему не хватало для полной коллекции невероятных происшествий.

— Добрый день, — неуверенно сказал он. Происходящее начинало попахивать галлюцинациями и форменным бредом.

— Как твоё имя? — девушка прокрутила трубку в руке. Дым сразу же сложился в птицу, присевшую на её плечо.

— Томас, — ответил он прежде, чем успел задуматься, стоит ли называть своё имя совершенно незнакомому человеку. Тем более — такому.

Она обворожительно улыбнулась, посмотрела прямо в глаза Томасу и он замер. В её взгляде было слишком много всего. Мудрости, опыта, лет. Как будто на Томаса смотрело древнее божество, прожившее несколько веков. 

_Не то, чтобы у него был опыт общения с богами, но всё же._

— Томас Сангстер, рождённый шестнадцатого мая, британец. Переехал в Канаду в поисках себя и своего будущего. Хотел отыскать свою цель в этой жизни, достичь её, — девушка чуть склонила голову, не отводя взгляда. Пантеры у её ног смотрели не менее пристально.

— Но как? — растерянно начал было Томас, но она даже не дала закончить вопрос.

— Ты стоишь передо мной, я знаю твоё имя. Большего и не нужно, чтобы увидеть человека, — она повела плечом. — Ты находишься в магазине желаний, Томас, а я — Кая, хозяйка этого места. Если ты попал сюда, значит, у тебя есть желание. Чего ты хочешь?

— Простите, что?

— Всё очень просто, — Кая улыбнулась. — Ты озвучиваешь желание, и я исполняю его за равную плату.

— Ерунда какая-то. Ведь всё это, — Томас обвёл помещение пальцем,— похоже на самую простую антикварную лавку.

— Ты прибежал сюда, спасаясь от голодного духа, — фыркнула Кая, — и не веришь, что это место может быть чем-то куда более необычным, чем антикварная лавка? Или ты считаешь, что чудеса должны витать в воздухе и искриться подобно фейерверку?

— Неопределившийся юнец, — фыркнула одна из пантер.

— Сам себя обманывает, — промурлыкала вторая.

— В данный момент моё желание — это найти работу. И выпить горячего кофе, — Томас равнодушно пожал плечами.

_Как будто он поверит во весь этот бред с исполнением желаний._

Кая закатила глаза, грациозно прошла мимо него к огромному дивану, заваленному подушками, и прилегла там, подложив локоть под голову, не сводя с Томаса своего проницательного взгляда.

— Меня не интересуют мелочные людские желания, — фыркнула она. Пантеры послушно встали с обеих сторон дивана, с осуждением глядя на Томаса.

_И когда он только начал различать эмоции этих больших кошек?_

— Я исполняю только истинные желания, Томас, — нараспев сказала Кая. — То, чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете. В чём нуждаешься больше всего на свете.

Томас вздохнул. 

_Ладно, если она так хочет, то он озвучит своё желание._

— Я всю свою жизнь вижу духов, и они знают это. Большинство из них нападает, едва завидев меня. Я хочу, чтобы они боялись меня. Чтобы одно моё появление заставляло их в страхе разбегаться по углам, прятаться, не высовываться из своих укрытий. Я хочу быть тем, кто пугает, а не тем, кто напуган.

— Какое интересное желание, — задумчиво сказала Кая.

— Интересное, — эхом повторили пантеры.

_Томас был готов поклясться, что Кая еле слышно спросила у самой себя «что ещё ты мог пожелать?»_

— Я исполню это желание, — Кая улыбнулась, а у Томаса на миг перехватило дыхание.

_Неужели?_

— Но для этого тебе какое-то время придётся поработать в магазине.

Томас с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Кая на это только раздражённо цокнула языком. Казалось, что ей уже порядком надоело объяснять те вещи, которые она считала очевидными.

— Ты сам говорил, тебе нужна работа. Если всё дело в ваших бесполезных бумажках, которыми вы пытаетесь купить весь мир, то я буду давать их тебе. Но мне нужен помощник. Мне нужен человек, который будет поддерживать тут порядок, потому что Первая и Вторая, — Кая по очереди указала на пантер, — не справляются. Таким образом, ты отрабатываешь своё желание, я его выполняю, когда увижу, что ты уплатил цену.

— Как я могу быть уверенным, что вы действительно его исполните?

— Никак, только поверить мне на слово, — Кая улыбнулась. — Но сделка уже заключена с того момента, как ты озвучил своё желание. Её нельзя отменить.


	2. Chapter 2

Томас отставил в сторону колоду карт Таро и потёр лоб. Его первый рабочий день в магазине желаний был совершенно никаким. Томас ожидал — волшебства, бесконечного потока людей, да хотя бы какого-нибудь огня посреди зала, ещё чего-то невероятного. Но всё было тихо. Первая и Вторая помогали ему (больше — вредили), «знакомили» с вещами, рассказывая всё, что знали об их происхождении и назначении. Под потолком кружили ярко-синие бабочки, дым из курильниц вокруг дивана стягивался в причудливые буквы. В остальном же — ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Ещё только утро, а уже работаешь? — за спиной послышался зевок. Кая, на этот раз надевшая платье с вышитыми лотосами, обвесившаяся амулетами, словно какой-то индийский шаман, с любопытством смотрела на него.

Амулеты притягивали к себе внимание. Камни, высеченные из дерева фигурки, чьи-то клыки, перья, пучки трав. От них за версту разило особенной _силой_. Томас с усилием оторвал взгляд.

— У вас разве нет нормированного рабочего дня? — проворчал Томас.

— К чему он? — Кая пожала плечами, проходя к своему дивану. — Люди приходят в любое время, и в любое время я готова исполнить их пожелания. Поэтому двери всегда открыты для посетителей, а Первая и Вторая стоят на страже.

— У людей же столько желаний, — Томас взялся за тряпку, и начал протирать статуэтку бога Ра, просто чтобы отвлечься и не разглядывать снова Каю и её амулеты, — разве не все хотят их исполнений? Если это магазин желаний, то разве тут не должна быть огромная очередь, беспрерывный поток людей? 

— Всё дело в самих желаниях, — тоскливо сказала Кая, щелчком пальцев превращая дымчатые буквы в птиц. — Мелочных желаний у людей полно, хоть отбавляй. Но как же мало настоящих, имеющих важность и ценность.

— Как узнать, какое желание является настоящим?

— Мне и не нужно знать, — Кая пожала плечами, — войти в магазин могут только те, кто знает, что им нужно на самом деле. Иных барьер вокруг магазина и не пропустит.

Томас молча продолжил бороться с пылью. Если в первые минуты своего пребывания в этом странном месте он относился ко всему со скептицизмом, то сейчас ему, по какой-то причине, которую он не мог понять, стало действительно интересно, как всё работает. Как приходят люди, как они решаются озвучить свои сокровенные (и, возможно, немного глупые, прямо как у него самого) желания, как эти желания исполняются. К тому же, магазин странным образом располагал Томаса к себе. Как будто Томас был в нём «на своём месте», как будто магазин старался понравиться ему. Томас чувствовал уют, пока Первая и Вторая негромко мурлыкали что-то, лапами держа тряпки и протирая ими полы, а Кая задумчиво курила, выпуская из своей трубки всё больше и больше невиданных символов.

— У нас гость, — неожиданно сказала Кая. Первая и Вторая прекратили возить тряпками, отнесли их в угол зала и заняли места по бокам от дивана.

Зазвенел колокольчик, двери открылись, и Томас с любопытством посмотрел на посетителя.

— Добро пожаловать, — Кая (и когда только успела подняться?), изящно махнула невесть откуда взявшимся веером, и двери бесшумно закрылись.

— Странно, я не помню, чтобы видела это место раньше, — хрупкая девушка, молодая и ухоженная, с удивлением оглядывалась по сторонам. — Я даже не помню, как попала сюда.

— Это магазин желаний. Если вы нашли его, это означает, что у вас есть желание. Я исполню его, но потребую за это равную цену.

— Равную? — переспросила девушка.

— Расскажите о своём желании, — мягко сказала Кая, — и тогда я скажу, что послужит платой.

Она указала рукой в сторону пуфиков и невысокого столика с чашками для зелёного чая и чайником. Томас был уверен, что всего этого не было там буквально пару секунд назад. Такое неожиданное волшебство (волшебство ли?) заинтриговало ещё больше.

_Смог бы он тоже делать подобные вещи, если бы проработал в магазине несколько лет?_

— Звуки, — неуверенно начала девушка, присаживаясь за столик. — Знаете, я часто слышу посторонние звуки дома. Стуки о стену, когда соседей нет дома. Завывания, подобные ветру, в безветренный день. Текущую воду, хотя все краны закрыты. Иногда я слышу женский крик, который стоит только в моей квартире. Это пугает, это злит, это немного сводит с ума. Я бы хотела, чтобы это прекратилось.

Кая задумчиво посмотрела на девушку, и её взгляд потемнел. Томас тоже бросил короткий взгляд на посетительницу, и замер, ошарашенный внезапной мыслью.

_Она сама виновата в том, что происходит._

— Расскажите немного о себе, — неожиданно попросила Кая, чем удивила Томаса.

_Она говорила, ей достаточно имени и взгляда, так почему?.._

— Меня зовут Анна, — смущённо улыбнулась девушка. — Я студентка, учусь на медицинском факультете. 

— Вам нравится учёба? — с каждым словом Анны, взгляд Каи становился всё тяжелее, а голос — всё холоднее. Удивительно, что сама Анна, казалось, в упор этого не замечала.

— Да, я всю жизнь мечтала спасать человеческие жизни, — вдохновлённо ответила Анна. — У меня вся семья — врачи. Это уже традиция.

— Сколько Вам лет? — спросила Кая.

— Двадцать, — Анна смущенно поправила волосы и стрельнула взглядом в сторону Томаса.

— Встречаетесь с кем-то?

— Да, он замечательный человек, мы собираемся обручиться, — Анна улыбалась, а Томаса одолевали противоречивые чувства. Анна казалась милой и приятной, располагала к себе. Но внутренний голос, словно очнувшийся из-за пребывания в магазине, буквально кричал, что она не такой человек, каким кажется.

Кая удовлетворённо кивнула сама себе, достала откуда-то из широких рукавов своего платья маленькое серебряное кольцо.

— Носите его, не снимая, он отпугнёт то, что находится в вашем доме, — Кая протянула кольцо Анне и быстро отдала его. Но Томас успел заметить, что она постаралась не задеть руку Анны, словно боясь испачкаться.

— Милое, — сказала Анна, надев кольцо на мизинец, и с любопытством посмотрела на Каю. — Защитный амулет?

— Что-то вроде того, — Кая ответила ей слабой полуулыбкой. — Вы много знаете о таких вещах, видимо?

— Меня очень интересует всякое сверхъестественное, — воодушевилась Анна, а потом скользнула взглядом по циферблату старых английских часов. — Но мне уже нужно бежать на занятия. Не возражаете, если я ещё зайду к вам, поговорить о необычных вещах?

— Я буду вас ждать, — сказала Кая, провожая посетительницу до двери. — И напоследок, хочу дать вам совет: будьте честны сама с собой.

Анна удивлённо посмотрела на неё, но промолчала и ушла, на прощание помахав рукой.

_На краткий миг, прежде чем закрылась дверь, ему показалось, что вокруг Анны был чёрный дым, подобный тому, что витает вокруг духов._

— А как же плата? — спохватился Томас, когда Кая уже легла обратно на диван.

— Плата зависит от того, как она воспользуется моим советом. Её возвращение сюда зависит от этого же.

***

_Кто-то лежал в кровати, накрывшись одеялом с головой, и всхлипывал. Он чувствовал страх, исходящий волнами от прятавшегося, заражающий его самого. Леденящий душу ужас, наваливающийся со всех сторон, пробирающийся ему под кожу, сжимающий сердце холодной рукой. Страх приходил вместе со звуками, идущими откуда-то от стен. Он слышал стук металла о стены и угрожающее завывание ветра. Он пытался закрыть уши, но это не помогло. Даже сквозь ладони до него доносился скрежет когтей по двери. Потом резко стало тихо. Настолько, что он даже не слышал своего дыхания._

_Потом в этой тишине раздался пронзительный женский визг._

_Он закричал._

_И проснулся._

***

— Плохо выглядишь, — заметила Кая, отпивая кофе из чашки. Томас рассеянно кивнул и неосторожным движением смахнул с комода старинные песочные часы. Первая подхватила их у самого пола и укоризненно посмотрела на Томаса.

— Прости, — он виновато улыбнулся Первой, которая в ответ только покачала головой. — Плохо спал, вот и выгляжу соответствующе. Кошмары не отпускали всю ночь.

Кая настороженно посмотрела на него, а потом похлопала по дивану рядом с собой. Томас устало потёр глаза и сел возле неё. Он хоть и знал Каю совсем мало, но подобные жесты всегда означают только одно — расспросы. Кто знает, может хозяйка магазина желаний ещё и любит коллекционировать чужие кошмары? Странным людям — странные хобби.

— Что тебе снилось? — предсказуемо спросила Кая. Её взгляд был настолько пристальным, словно она пыталась увидеть ответ, прочитать его где-то в облике Томаса.

— Ничего особенного, — Томас пожал плечами. — Просто разная ерунда. Слишком много думал о желании Анны, наверное. 

Кая мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в его локоть, заглянула прямо ему в глаза. Что-то в ней изменилось, она стала выглядеть опасной и угрожающей. Она словно сбросила личину обычной девушки, показала себя — что-то нечеловеческое, какую-то могущественную силу, просто (со скуки) принявшую человеческий облик.

— Что ты видел? — медленно, по слову выговорила Кая. Её голос стал тише, отстранённее.

— Именно видел? Ровным счётом ничего. Только темноту одеяла, тьму комнаты. Но слышал стук и свист, слышал, как кто-то скребётся в дверь. Слышал всхлипывания под одеялом и чей-то громкий крик.

— Всхлипывания? — Кая нахмурилась, отпустив его. Проговорила что-то себе под нос, покачала головой и ушла в кладовую.

Первая и Вторая проводили её нечитаемым взглядом.

Определённо, что-то случилось.


	3. Chapter 3

— Бросай заниматься ерундой! — громко сказала Кая, едва зайдя в зал. Томас опустил шторы, висящие за диваном, и с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Она сама с утра поручила ему кучу дел — распутывать кисти этих штор, вычистить ковры, привести в нормальный вид китайские вазы — и теперь сама же назвала их ерундой.

— У нас сегодня работа на выезде, — не дожидаясь вопросов, сообщила Кая, на ходу заплетая волосы в косу. Она выглядела больше как самый обычный человек, чем как кто-то не от мира сего — потёртые джинсы, чёрная футболка, кеды. На ней не было даже очередных амулетов или изящных украшений. Томас, увидь он Каю впервые, принял бы её за простую студентку, а не за хозяйку магазина желаний.

— А разве вы не должны выглядеть более, — Томас неопределённо помахал руками, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово, — мистически и представительно?

— Зачем? — Кая пожала плечами. — Внешний вид только отвлекает. Аура гораздо важнее, если хочешь произвести на кого-то впечатление.

***

Кая позвонила в дверь. Послышался топот ног, и затем дверь открыл парнишка, сонный и взъерошенный, едва ли старше самого Томаса.

— Добрый день, — Кая улыбнулась. — Мы пришли исполнить ваше желание.

— А, вы — Кая, да? Я — Джо, — парень неловко улыбнулся. — Не ожидал, что вы придёте так быстро. И я думал, что вы старше.

— Не стоит верить своим глазам, — подмигнула Кая и прошла в квартиру, осматриваясь на ходу. — Где он?

Томас заинтересованно перевёл взгляд с Каи на Джо. Он думал, что желания исполняются исключительно в магазине, а тут выходило, что — нет. Получается, обязательным фактором для исполнения желания является Кая, а не весь магазин, как он предполагал изначально.

В ответ Джо молча указал на музыкальный инструмент, стоящий на кресле. Кая подошла, присматриваясь к нему, аккуратно провела рукой по корпусу.

— Сямисен, не так ли? — она скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала. Скорее говорила сама с собой, а не с окружающими.

— Тот самый, на котором играла бабушка, — Джо кивнул. — До сих пор играет.

В его голосе было столько горечи, что Томас на короткое мгновение перестал дышать. Боль и отчаяние повисли в воздухе и давили на плечи. Чтобы отвлечься, Томас стал пристальнее разглядывать сямисен, и замер, поражённый увиденным. Дело было не в самом инструменте — ухоженном и прекрасном — а в том, кто вместе с Каей держал руку на нём. Томас видел её — маленькую старушку с доброй улыбкой и грустным взглядом, поглаживающую нарисованные на корпусе цветы.

Кая, не говоря ни слова, протянула Джо небольшую коробочку, из которой он достал бати — из слоновой кости, с отлитой в центре чёрной птицей. Томас хотел спросить многое — зачем обращаться в магазин желаний ради игры на инструменте, откуда взялся дух, связаны ли как-то этот сямисен с этим бати — но не стал. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что он — не тот, кто должен нарушить тишину сейчас. Что вопросы — это не то, чем стоит её нарушать.

Джо мягким движением взял сямисен, присев на подлокотник кресла, поудобнее перехватил бати, и стал наигрывать приятную и нежную мелодию, негромко напевая слова.

Томас следил не за ним — за духом старушки. Она смотрела на играющего Джо и улыбалась, одними губами подпевала ему, с каждым словом становясь всё светлее и светлее, пока, наконец, не растворилась в солнечных лучах.

— Ваша бабушка обрела покой, — сказала Кая, стоило только Джо закончить играть. Он улыбнулся в ответ счастливой улыбкой.

— Я рад, что она наконец смогла уйти. Жаль, что я не понял раньше, и из-за этого ей пришлось задержаться тут.

— Ожидание стоило того, чтобы услышать, как её любимый внук играет мелодию, написанную ею самой, — Кая ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.

— Ах, плата, — спохватился Джо, и протянул Томасу какой-то коробок, до этого стоявший за креслом.

Томас взял его и напрягся. 

_Внутри что-то шевелилось._

— Бабушка называла его Инь, — сказал Джо. — Полагаю, вам нужно знать это, чтобы познакомиться с ним.

***

Стоило только им с Каей выйти из квартиры Джо, как крышка коробка приподнялась, и оттуда выглянула любопытная серебряная морда. Маленький дракон высунул язык, показал его Кае и перевёл взгляд на Томаса. Спустя пару секунд он издал радостный писк, молниеносно выскочил из коробки, обвился вокруг шеи Томаса и радостно потёрся о его лицо своей чешуйчатой мордой. Томас осторожно погладил его, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Он видел драконов этого вида в мифах и фантастических рассказах — кажется, они назывались «китайские ленточные».

— Осталось ещё одно дело, — сказала Кая, и от этой простой фразы у Томаса почему-то кожа покрылась мурашками. Слишком уж обречённым был её голос.

Они поднялись на три этажа и остановились у двери в одну из квартир. Кая щёлкнула пальцами, открывая дверь. Они встали на балконе, и в окне напротив Томас с удивлением увидел Анну.

Анна стояла, прижавшись к шкафу, а из противоположной стены медленно выползало нечто. Вязкая жижа меняла форму на глазах, на ходу превращаясь в весьма уродливого духа. Анна смотрела на него с ужасом, но стояла на месте. Томасу пришлось хорошенько приглядеться, чтобы увидеть, почему Анна не убегает прочь — тёмная паутина грязи опутала её ноги, и тянулась прямо к духу. 

Томас попытался рвануть к ней, хотел запрыгнуть в комнату с балкона, разбив окно, но не смог. Всё его тело словно застыло, окаменело. Он попытался сказать хоть слово — и тоже не смог. Кая, стоящая рядом, покачала головой.

— Я наложила на тебя заклинание, Томас. Невидимость в обмен на возможность двигаться, — голос Каи был грустным.

Он в отчаянии перевёл взгляд на квартиру Анны и замер. Дух подобрался к ней вплотную, что-то прорычал, поднял свою руку с острыми когтями и полоснул Анну по руке. Она закричала, и дух стал ещё больше и плотнее. Томас снова попытался сдвинуться с места, и у него снова ничего не получилось. А дух не терял времени даром и старательно сдирал кожу с рук Анны, пытавшейся как-то отгородиться от него. Анна кричала и плакала, и от каждого её крика дух становился сильнее. Он дёрнул Анну за руку, выгрыз оттуда кусок мышц. Раздался нечеловеческий, полный боли крик.

_Как в том сне._

Дух достиг какого-то своего пика силы, и попросту вонзил свою руку в Анну, пробив насквозь её грудную клетку, и вытянул сердце. Собственное сердце Томаса отозвалось глухой болью и страхом. Анна мешком рухнула на пол, а кольцо, данное Каей, спало с её пальца. Оно сверкнуло, вспыхнуло, и в мгновение всю комнату заполнил огонь.

Дух выл и метался в огне, его едва уплотнившееся тело разваливалось на глазах, с него то и дело спадали обуглившиеся куски. 

В квартире плясало яркое пламя, а мир тускнел с каждой секундой. Инь, до сих пор висевший на шее Томаса, что-то проурчал, его глаза вспыхнули синими искрами.

И на Томаса навалилась темнота.


	4. Chapter 4

— Почему мы должны были на это смотреть? — спросил Томас, сев в кровати. Он был в просторной комнате, где вместо потолка виднелись звёзды, а вдоль стен плавали облака. Комната казалась смутно знакомой, но он не мог понять, где видел её прежде.

— Тебе нужно было понять, — Кая зябко поёжилась и поправила свою шаль. — Желания, которые мы исполняем, не всегда приводят к хорошему финалу. Анна хотела спастись от постороннего присутствия, но пренебрегла советом и средством. Её жизнь стала платой за кольцо.

— Почему оно сожгло духа так поздно, а не когда Анна ещё была жива? — Томас сжал одеяло в руках.

— Его очищающая сила в каком-то роде блокировалась Анной. Потому что дух, бывший сначала маленьким и безобидным, свою силу и форму получил именно благодаря Анне. Она, врущая во всём, в каждой мелочи, сама сделала его настолько сильным. Духи вроде этого подпитываются страхами, слабостями, ложью. Прекрати Анна врать всем, начиная с себя, дух бы ослабел и исчез от одного присутствия кольца. И плата, разумеется, была бы иной.

Томас закрыл лицо руками. Если бы он мог выбирать, то захотел бы спасения людей, а не такого лёгкого принятия их смертей.

Он не сможет с этим смириться.

***  
 _Он был в той квартире. Ему было невыносимо страшно, он был готов умереть прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока дух до него дойдёт. Он хотел бежать, но не мог — его ноги были скованы прочной паутиной. Дух был всё ближе, и он уже знал, что будет дальше. Знал — его сейчас будут медленно и болезненно пожирать._

_Он чувствовал, что если умрёт в этом сне, то уже никогда не сможет проснуться._

_Дух встал прямо перед ним, Томас закрыл глаза и ещё больше вжался спиной в шкаф. Дух неожиданно взвыл, и когда Томас посмотрел на него, то увидел, как он стоит в вихре яркого синего пламени, всё больше испаряясь с каждой секундой._

_Дух пропал одновременно с вихрем, и единственным, что осталось от них обоих, было перо на полу. Такое же синее, как огонь._

_Томас поднял его. И проснулся._

***

Томас наскоро оделся и спустился в зал. Перо, подобранное во сне, странным образом оказалось рядом с ним и после пробуждения. Был только один человек, способный объяснить подобные чудеса, и Томас намеревался узнать у него, что бы могло значить это перо.

Но Кая была не одна.

— Томас, это Юмекай, — сообщила Кая, едва завидев его. — А это мой помощник, Томас.

Гость Каи — приветливый дух, самую малость напоминающий муравьеда — помахал Томасу лапой с зажатыми в ней воздушными шариками. Спустя мгновение его глаза удивлённо расширились, и он подскочил к Томасу.

— Какой чудесный сон! — воскликнул он, с восторгом глядя на перо в руках Томаса. — Я покупаю сны, мальчик, и я бы хотел получить твой сон в свою коллекцию.

Он не мог понять, что хорошего могло быть в его кошмаре, и с радостью бы забыл и избавился от него. Впрочем, он искал Каю, чтобы узнать, почему перо перенеслось в реальность из сна. И он получил этот ответ от гостя — перо не перенеслось из сна, перо и было сном.

— Да, берите, если он вам нужен, — Томас беспечно пожал плечами, протягивая перо Юмекаю. Тот потрясённо выдохнул, приложив лапу по рту, и посмотрел на Томаса с благоговением.

— Я не могу принять такой замечательный сон просто в дар, — Юмекай покачал головой, отцепил один шарик из своей связки и протянул его Томасу. — Но могу получить его взамен этого сна. 

И прежде, чем Томас начал отказываться, Юмекай повязал шарик вокруг его руки.

— Придёт время и он лопнет. Это поможет тебе найти ответы на вопросы, которые у тебя возникнут. Но, сновидец, у тебя будут большие проблемы из-за твоих снов.

Как в воду глядел.

***

Это началось через пару дней после визита Юмекая. Томас проваливался в свои сны всё глубже и чаще. Он хотел свободы от духов, но вместо этого становился узником собственных сновидений. После каждой ночи круги под его глазами становились всё темнее, сам он бледнел всё больше. Он стал больше походить на призрака, на тень прежнего себя. Он видел в снах посетителей магазина и их прошлое, он видел предметы, которые однажды станут платой, и чужую боль. Ему казалось, что он медленно теряет себя. 

— Где ты, Томас? — обеспокоенно спрашивала Кая день за днём, глядя прямо в глаза. «Прямо перед тобой», — хотел ответить он, но его внутренний голос знал правду намного лучше. Внутренний голос вторил Кае.  
 _  
Где место, которому ты принадлежишь? Где (лежит) твоё сердце?_

_Кто ты на самом деле, Томас?_

_Вспоминай, Томас._

_Ты знаешь ответ._

Томас не знал ответа. Единственное из происходящего, что он понимал — сны появились спустя некоторое время после того, как он начал работать в магазине. Сны были как-то связаны с магазином. Оставалось только понять, как. И что с этим делать. Он предпочёл бы просто падать в пустоту во сне, чем видеть то, что видел он. Он видел людей, счастливых и печальных, одиноких и согревающих, обозлённых и честных. Он видел лёгкость тех, чьи желания были светлы и безобидны. Он видел боль и страдания тех, чьи желания были полны тьмы. 

Томас знал, что его дар видеть становится всё сильнее, охватывает всё большие масштабы. Но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя сильным и могущественным, он чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим и разбитым. Он чувствовал смутную тревогу, пустоту. Его постоянно преследовало какое-то чувство неправильности, которое проходило только в присутствии Иня, как будто дракон охранял его от тьмы, которая притаилась повсюду.

_Он знал, Инь — это хранитель магазина. Но также он (почему-то) знал, что Инь — его хранитель._

Томас перестал различать сон и явь. В действительности он стоял на берегу реки, и видел, как по ней плывёт тело, с которого в воду медленно сползает кожа. Он присутствовал на чаепитии лисьих духов. Он играл в карты со старым пауком-предсказателем. Он шёл по улице и видел торчащую из земли кисть с ободранными до костей пальцами. Во сне он наводил порядок в магазине. Читал книги о волшебстве, пока на его плечах мирно дремал Инь. Играл в догонялки с Первой и Второй и пил чай с Каей.

Он словно жил в двух мирах одновременно, и никак не мог решить, какой же из них — настоящий.

Он блуждал на грани сна и реальности, то и дело переходя с одной стороны на другую.

И однажды шарик, взятый у Юмекая, лопнул. И Томаса закружило в водовороте видений.

_Он не помнил, когда и как появился в магазине. Но он знал, что уже давным-давно исполняет желания людей и духов._

_Он помнил Анну. На самом деле, он сразу же, едва только увидел её, смог понять, что за дух обитает в её квартире. И успел испепелить духа до того, как тот полакомился Анной._

_Джо позвонил ему сам. Ошибся номером, такое бывает. Но стоило ему только услышать о том, что дозвонился до магазина желаний, как он быстро и сбивчиво рассказал о своём — освободить дух своей бабушки, связанный с её сямисеном и мелодией, которую она написала сама, но так и не успела сыграть. Джо говорил — он может сыграть, он готов и даже написал песню под музыку бабушки, но у него нет бати для этого сямисена. Сказал, ни одним из купленных в магазине бати он не смог добиться нужного звучания._

_А в качестве благодарности за свободу духа, Джо отдал ему одну из бабушкиных шкатулок, закрытых с помощью бумажек с заклинаниями. Томас, вернувшись в магазин, положил шкатулку на столик, рядом с курительной трубкой. Внутри оказалось яйцо, покрытое чешуёй._

_Через месяц из него, впитавшего малую часть магии магазина, вылупился ленточный дракон._

_Томас назвал его «Инь» и магазин признал Иня своим хранителем._

_Томас обменял у Юмекая бесчисленное количество своих сновидений на счастливые сны, заключённые в шариках, которые дарил тем клиентам, которые действительно в них нуждались._

_Томас становился сильнее с каждым днём, и однажды, в день, когда барьер вокруг магазина наиболее слаб — в день кровавой Луны — в магазин проник один из обозлённых духов памяти. Тех духов, что так сильно жаждут хаоса и человеческих страданий. Тех, что пожирают чужую память._

_Дух был достаточно силён, чтобы заблокировать память Томаса. Но его сил было недостаточно, чтобы забрать его воспоминания насовсем._

_Томас смотрел со стороны, как он мечется на кровати — потеряв память, он не мог контролировать всю свою мощь, и она грозилась выйти наружу. Она собиралась разрушить всё, все возможные миры, потеряв свой контроль._

_Он видел, как появился другой дух. Видел, как угрожающе пригнулись Первая и Вторая, готовясь к прыжку. Видел, как Инь гневно рычит, собираясь разорвать ещё одного духа, подошедшего к его хозяину. Томас видел, как дух что-то говорит им всем, а затем аккуратно кладёт свои руки на его лоб._

_— Теперь ты вспомнил? — спросил хорошо знакомый голос. Томас обернулся._

_За его спиной стоял тот самый дух, который только что пообещал Первой, Второй и Иню, что вернёт его память. За его спиной стояла Кая._


	5. Chapter 5

_Он молча кивнул._

_— Ты наконец понял, что всё, — продолжила Кая и обвела магазин пальцем, — всего лишь сон, не так ли, владелец магазина? Это не взаправду. Твоя сила помогала напомнить тебе, кто ты на самом деле, основываясь на образах, знакомых тебе. Она переиначила события, но оставила суть._

_— Тот дух, вероятно, был очень зол, что не смог отобрать мои воспоминания насовсем? — Томас мягко засмеялся. Он чувствовал невообразимую лёгкость. Чувствовал силу, в каждой своей клеточке. Чувствовал свою связь с настоящим магазином._

_— Он был оскорблён, и хотел попытаться снова. Но его разорвал на части твой дракон, — Кая улыбнулась. — У тебя очень сильный хранитель, владелец магазина. И ему повезло вернуться вовремя._

_— Дух, помогающий вернуть воспоминания. Ты выполняешь желание самого магазина, не так ли? — спросил Томас._

_— Да. Его желание вернуть своего хозяина было настолько велико, что это прочувствовал каждый дух, который может воздействовать на память._

_— Желание магазина желаний, — Томас усмехнулся. — Звучит иронично. Но у всего есть цена, Кая. Ты пришла, потому что у тебя тоже было своё желание._

_— Ты прав, владелец магазина, я хотела освободиться и уйти на второй круг. — Кая мечтательно улыбнулась. — А твой магазин посчитал, что это — равная цена за возвращение своего любимого владельца. Он согласился на эту сделку._

_—Ты получишь свою плату, Кая, — Томас прикрыл глаза._

_Теперь он знал, к чему привязан. Он знал место, которому принадлежит._

_Он знал, что должен делать._

Томас открыл глаза и увидел вместо потолка приветливо сияющие далёкие звёзды. Он поднял руку, посмотрел на свои пальцы, унизанные кольцами, и ещё раз прокрутил в голове свой долгий сон. Он сел и огляделся. Магазин ни капли не изменился за время его отсутствия — всё те же старые волшебные вещи, которые терпеливо ждали своего часа на своих местах, тот же дым из курильниц, те же маленькие чудеса вроде бабочек, светлячков и оживших бумажных журавликов, которыми он когда-то давно украсил магазин. Пантеры спали возле Томаса, а серебряный дракон лежал у дивана, мирно посапывая. Символы на ковре под ним меняли цвета с небесно-голубого до золотого. 

Первая и Вторая, почувствовав его шевеление, проснулись и посмотрели своими сонными мордами. Томас мягко улыбнулся им, и погладил обеих по головам.

— Хозяин вернулся! — проурчали пантеры. Инь приподнял свою морду, и, завидев Томаса, быстро обвился вокруг него. Томас с улыбкой погладил чешуйчатую спину. Он, на самом деле, соскучился не меньше их.

Томас глубоко вдохнул и прислушался к своим ощущениям, спрашивая у себя, уплачена ли цена за его возвращение. Он уже успел немного отвыкнуть от чувства полного единства с магазином, и искать ответ пришлось немного дольше, чем обычно.

_Она получила свою свободу и нашла свой покой._

— Что с духом? — спросила Первая. Пускай они все и не были связаны с магазином настолько глубоко, как Томас, но всегда чувствовали, когда он обращался внутрь себя по поводу цены и желаний.

— С Каей всё в порядке, — Томас улыбнулся. — А теперь, почему бы нам не приготовить чего-то вкусного, по случаю моего возвращения?

Первая и Вторая радостно умчались на кухню. Томас пошёл следом, держа на руках Иня. Он чувствовал себя цельным. А впереди была вечность.

***

Зазвенел колокольчик, двери открылись. Томас изящно перехватил курительную трубку поудобнее и встал с дивана, Первая и Вторая перестали носиться кругами и заняли свои места по бокам от него, а Инь растянулся на спинке дивана. За прошедшие годы он стал настолько длиннее, что уже не мог обвиваться вокруг шеи Томаса, как делал это раньше, не стесняя его движений.

— Добро пожаловать в магазин, который торгует желаниями. Если у вас есть желание, то я исполню его за равную плату, — Томас ободряюще улыбнулся.

На пороге стояла Кая. Намного моложе, чем он видел её во сне, неуверенно оглядывающаяся по сторонам.

— Я не помню, как оказалась здесь, — начала Кая, теребя в руках края форменного пиджака с эмблемой школы. — Но меня сюда словно манило.

Томас еле заметно усмехнулся. Он знал: тот, кто однажды исполнил желание самого магазина, навеки остаётся с ним связанным. Также он знал, что у Каи не было никакого особенного желания, но ей не хватало общения и немного чудес. Он увидел это, едва только она прошла сквозь барьер.

— Почему бы нам не выпить чаю? — Томас махнул рукой в сторону появившегося в воздухе столика, к которому Первая и Вторая уже двигали кресла, пока Инь полетел на кухню за чашками. Кая восторженно посмотрела на них и послушно села за столик.

У Томаса в запасе были сотни чудес и не меньшее количество историй.

Спешить было некуда.


End file.
